The Knights who Fight by Moonlight
by Sailor V-babe
Summary: BSSMCLAMP School xover. From a faraway time and place, Earth's greatest adventure is about to begin . . .


A/N: Hi there! This is my first Clamp School Detectives story, although I have read all the books and have seen several episodes of the Anime. (Nokoru ruocks!) Ok, this story was one that I came up with last year, but didn't do anything with until now. Yes, it is a Sailor Moon cross-over, and no, the original 5 are not going to be in it. It is set during season 1; beginning shortly after Sailor Moon first transforms, and ending a little before. And, ok, I'm getting this out now. I know Naoko Takeuchi said that only girls can be Sailor Senshi, so I've found a way around it. These aren't Sailor Senshi, they're Sailor Knights. Enjoy!   
**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and related characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Amun and Sola are my own characters, don't use without permission, and I created Solaris. The rest belongs to Clamp. Ok? Ok.**

The Knights who Fight by Moonlight

By Sailor V-Babe

Chapter One: Oshiokiyo!   
The blonde boy's breaths were labored and slow. "Please . . ." he whispered, "tell the . . . princess. . . warn them . . . before it's too . . late. It's our . . . only hope." He gasped for breath. "Gomen nasai . . . minna . . . gomen . . . nasai . . ." Then, his blue eyes closed and his body went limp. The younger boy took a step back, fear in his eyes. Just like that, and one of his best friends was gone. . . "NOOOOOOOOO!" Nokoru gasped, jerking upright and nearly out of his nice comfy chair. He gasped for breath and leaned against the back of the chair. _It was only a nightmare . . ._ he thought. _Only a very bad dream . . ._ "Kaichou!" the middle school secretary cried, running in. The younger boy's gold eyes were worried and his mouth was pursed. "What's wrong?" "Sorry to worry you, Suoh," he said. "I . . . guess I fell asleep on my desk and had a nightmare. No big problems." His voice was calm as he waved the issue away, but underneath, he was frightened. Suoh was not fooled. "You mean the one about the lawn gnomes, Tokyo Tower and the shovel?" he asked, a slight smile on his face. Nokoru gave a hurt frown. "Suoh, that was scary. But no, that's not what I dreamed. It didn't even really feel like a dream . . . more like a strange memory. But . . . it just couldn't be," he mused. "It was only a dream." "Well, I'm glad to know what you've been doing all this time, because you have paperwork to complete," Suoh said matter-of-factly. Nokoru's jaw dropped in protest. "And just to make sure it gets done, you're not allowed to leave until you clear your desk!" "SUUUOOOOHHHH!!!!" Nokoru whined, as the blue-haired 13-year-old sat down in a chair nearby so he could keep an eye on his older friend. But his whineing only managed to evoke a glare from his best friend. Admitting defeat, Nokoru pouted and sullenly picked up his wooden stamp and proceeded to work on the mountain of paperwork that was swamping his desk.   
-   
Nokoru gave a sigh of relief as he made the last stamp on the last paper. He dropped the stamp onto the desk and relaxed into the comfy chair.   
"See?" Suoh said with a smile. "A little hard work never killed anyone!"   
"There's a first time for everything . . ." Nokoru grumbled. He let his head flop back onto the head rest and glanced up at the ceiling above his head. "I wish Akira was here . . .I miss his snacks . . ."   
"He'll be with us next year, Kaichou; you know that. He's only in sixth grade," the younger boy answered. Nokoru sighed.   
"It's just not the same without him . . ."   
"You mean slacking's not the same without him around to help!"   
"I never said that!" Nokoru protested.   
"Not out loud!" Suoh replied with a smile, "but you thought it. Am I right?" The expression on the Kaichou's face showed he was. Suoh glanced at the clock before going back to his work. 4:26 . . . wasn't there something he was forgetting about that time . . .? His eyes widened as he remembered. "Kaichou, don't you have something going on in a few minutes?" Nokoru looked puzzled.   
"Not that I know of . . . drat!" he cried, smacking his forehead as he remembered. "You're right!" He raced out of the room, panic written all over his face. Suoh sighed, restraining the urge to laugh.   
"He'd forget his head if it wasn't attached . . ." he laughed.   
-   
Nokoru raced down the paths through the campus at top speed, a feat that would have been highly difficult had he not been in "panic mode." In his rush, he tripped over something that he couldn't see in time and went sprawling.   
"Owwww . . ." he winced, placing a hand on his bruised knee. He looked around for the thing he had tripped over. At his feet laid a gorgeous seal-point siamese with its eyes squeezed shut. "Are you alright, kitty?" he asked, petting its head. "I'm sorry about that . . ." His voice trailed off as he stared at the golden sign etched in the cat's forehead. It was an open circle with a smaller, solid circle inside it. The symbol, he remembered, for the sun. Nokoru's first idea was to inspect the cat more closely, but the realization of what he was supposed to be doing dawned on him, driving the thought out of his head. He was going to be . . .   
"Late!" he shouted, taking off like a black, white and blonde streak, leaving a huge cloud of dust behind him. The siamese cat stared after him with unblinking blue eyes. A smile appeared at the tips of her feline mouth. No doubt about it . . . he was the one, the chosen one. With a nod, the cat walked off down the road.   
-   
"Wake up," a firm voice ordered. Nokoru shifted his weight and moved his head slightly from where it was placed on his arms. Yet again, he was asleep at his desk. The voice came again, more forcefully this time. "Wake up, or are you deaf?"   
"Go away Suoh . . ." Nokoru mumbled, his words muffled by his arms. That was when something yanked on his hair. Hard. Nokoru yelped as pain shot spikes through his head. His head shot up, and he stared blearily at the face in front of him.   
"Good. I'm glad to see that you aren't immune to some pain," the voice continued. It took a moment for Nokoru to realize that the voice was indeed coming from the seal-point siamese in front of him.   
"Y-you're talking?" he gasped, not sure he was fully awake.   
"Of course I'm talking? What does it look like I'm doing? Playing checkers?"   
Nokoru rubbed the spot on his head where she had yanked the hair. "I don't understand . . ." he murmured. "This isn't possible. Suoh said that one day I'd probably lose my grip on reality if I didn't straighten up! I should have listened . . ."   
The cat rolled its eyes as Nokoru babbled. Finally, it raised one paw and slapped him across the face. "Shut up! We don't have time for problems. Now listen up, and listen good. My name is Sola, and I need your help."   
That did it. Nokoru's ears perked up visibly, and he repeated, "Help? Well, you've come to the right man. Damsels in distress are my specialty!" He flashed his trademark smile. "So, what is it?" he asked. Sola plopped down on the desk, pleased that he was finally listening.   
"Well, technically, it's not just me that needs your help. The entire world is hanging in the balance! You see, you are one of our chosen warriors!"   
Nokoru's face went pale, then pink. He flicked open his fan to hide his discomfort. "Chosen warrior? Me? No, you're looking for Suoh. I'm . . . not a warrior. Please just trust me on this."   
Sola gave a snort. "No, I'm not mistaken. You are the one. As for not being a warrior, well . . . we'll work on that." She stared at his still nervous face. "You still don't believe me? Here, maybe this will change your mind." On the desk in front of him appeared a golden orb. It glowed brighter and brighter until it got almost too bright to look at. Then, it faded and left a short, thick pen with an orb on top. Inside the orb was the symbol of Venus, a circle perched on a cross. "Take this and transform! Say 'Eros Power, Make-up!'"   
Nokoru looked doubtful, but took it anyway. "Very well," he replied. "It doesn't hurt to try." _Especially in the privacy of my own office, where no one can see me,_ he added silently. He raised the pen instinctively over his head. "Eros Power! Make-up!" he shouted. Immediately, he was enveloped in orange, gold and rose colored lights. When they faded, he glanced down at himself. His Middle-school uniform had been replaced by another costume. It was a sort of long-sleeved bodysuit, the pants of which tucked into knee-high orange boots with a golden band at the top. He wore an orange midi (sailor) collar which ended at a navy blue tie, onto which was pinned a yellow circular brooch. A v-shaped, raised belt and raised circular rings over his shoulders and raised orange rings at the tops of his elbow-length white gloves accented the outfit. The neckline was high, and ended at an orange band around his neck. A v-shaped gold tiara with an orange jewel glinted softly from within his fluffy blonde bangs. A red mask perched on his nose.   
"I-impossible . . ." he murmured, staring at himself.   
"I knew it!" Sola cried. "You are the one! And might I say you do look good in that, Sailor Eros. You are the Sailor Warrior of Love."   
Nokoru sank into his chair. "I just don't understand this . . ." he murmured. "How can I save the world if I can't get good grades in gym class?"   
"What?" Sola asked.   
"N-nothing!" Nokoru yelped He turned away, his face pink. All of a sudden, he stood up. He gasped for breath, as if he were frightened.   
"Sailor Eros! What's wrong?' Sola asked. Nokoru's breaths began to return to normal.   
"I . . . don't know! It was just as if all of a sudden, I could sense someone in trouble! But . . . that's crazy . . ." he whispered.   
"You really are getting the hang of this, aren't you?" she asked. "That is one of the abilities that comes with the job. You have a sort of 'sixth sense' about people in trouble. My readings say that the trouble's in the art room. Let's go." Without being told, Nokoru scooped up Sola and hefted her onto his shoulder. Then, he raced off across the lawn. He burst through the door to see a large monster towering over the Art Club president. She cowered on the floor, trying to protect herself from the monster. "Leave her alone!" Nokoru cried. The creature's attention turned to the young man standing in the doorway.   
"Who are you to stop me?" It asked.   
"I'm the Soldier of Love and Beauty! Sailor Eros! And with the power of Venus, I'll throw down your punishment of love from the heavens!" he shouted, the words tumbling out of his mouth unbidden.   
"Soldier of Love, eh? Never heard of you! Too bad no one else will either!" The monster held its hand out to one side, and a large disc that resembled an artist's palette appeared in its hand. Only, there was one huge difference. It was made of some metallic alloy and _razor sharp._ The monster drew its hand back and threw the palette like a discus. Eros wasn't expecting this, and couldn't dodge in time. He could only stare in horror as the disc sliced into his left shoulder, not deeply, but painful and bloody just the same. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut to keep from crying. This just wasn't his day.   
"What do I do now?" he asked Sola, who stood by his side.   
"Use your attack! Shout 'Eros Heart Tremor!'" She cried. Eros held his hands up to his chest.   
"Here goes . . ." he whispered, then with a loud voice he shouted, "Eros Heart Tremor!" A heart shaped energy shot from his outstretched hands, striking the monster in the chest. The monster screamed, shuddered and disintegrated. Nokoru attempted a sort of victory pose, but instead ended up wincing and grabbing his shoulder.   
"Well done, Sailor Eros!" Sola congratulated. Nokoru managed a weak smile at the siamese. Then, he remembered the girl. Seemingly forgetting about his wound, he ran over to her, worry etched into his face.   
"Are you all right? Did that monster hurt you?" he asked.   
"N-no. Thank you," she said with a smile. "That was very brave."   
"It really wasn't much. It's just what I do." The art club president smiled at him with large eyes. Nokoru's face turned a shade of pink and turned to leave. "Be careful!" he called, then raced out the door. The president stared after him long after he had gone through the door and out of sight.   
-   
Nokoru yawned and leaned back against the fluffy office chair. Suoh raised one eyebrow and glanced at his senpai. "Late night?" he asked.   
"You have no idea," came the sleepy reply.   
"You should go to bed sooner," Suoh chided, placing one hand on Nokoru's left shoulder as he placed some papers on the Kaichou's desk. Nokoru jerked away from his touch with an expression of pain on his face. "What's wrong, Kaichou?"   
"Paper cut," Nokoru explained. "It may be small, but it really hurts. I told you all this paperwork is dangerous!"   
Suoh rolled his eyes. Nokoru would do absolutely anything to get out of work. "Fine," he replied, glancing at the siamese cat on Nokoru's lap. "But the cat has to go. Go home, kitty," Suoh said firmly. Nokoru looked distressed.   
"But Suoh, she doesn't have a home! She's been staying with me!"   
"She'll interrupt your work!"   
"I'll work twice as hard!"   
"I absolutely FORBID . . ." Suoh began, but trailed off as Nokoru rubbed the shoulder with the 'paper cut' with one hand. His eyes looked sad as he sighed. Suoh resisted the urge to scream and replied through gritted teeth, "Fine. She can stay. But don't pull that whole invalid stunt again." With that, the blue haired seventh-grader stalked off.   
Nokoru gave a sigh of relief once he was gone. "Finally! I can relax!"   
"Don't suppose you don't have to work just because you're a soldier of justice! You have to train today! And we need to review our mission. And . . ."   
Nokoru groaned and flopped onto the desk. _Great! More work! Why does this always happen to me? _He exhaled a large breath as Sola continued to talk, then lecture him as she realized he wasn't paying attention. It was going to be a looooonnggg day. . .   
-- So, how was it? It will get better, I promise. There will be all five inner scouts in this, although the "sailormoon" equivalent will have a much smaller part. Sorry! If you want to see any pictures of my scouts, look up the name Petal-chan on I hope you enjoyed it, and will come back for the next chapter. If you did enjoy it, push the little purple button down there and review!!!!! Ja ne! (Or for those English-speakers out there, See ya!) 


End file.
